Sang de Bourbe ? Mais pas trop
by Lila Flow
Summary: « Drago, Je suis une Sang de Bourbe » « Parce que Sang de Bourbe et Sang Pur ne font pas bon ménage ? Je sais ... Tu es une Sang de Bourbe, mais pas trop ... » HGDM SUSPENDUE


**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous !Voilàune nouvelle fic qui traînait depuis un moment dans mes tiroirs et dans ma tête aussi ! Alors là voilà enfin écrite ... Il m'en a fallu du temps, lol, ça fait environ 1 an que la base est déjà posé sur le papier ! Ne faites pas trop attention, le premier chapitre, disons plutôt une partie du premier chapitre est un petit délire; les autres seront plus sérieux ... Lol, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, mais bon, comprendra qui pourra !

**EDIT : **Cette fic est temporairement suspendue ! En fait, il est très possible que je la reprenne du jour au lendemain, c'est à dire que demain, je suis capable de me remettre à écrire un nouveau chapitre mais je dois dire que cette fic là ne me convient pas trop. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire, je la trouve fade, banale, ce n'est pas vraiment mon style, je ne me retrouve pas là dedans alors pour l'instant, je préfère me donner à fond à _Si je continuais de t'aimer_, une autre fic (Sirius-Hermione) qui je trouve me correspond beaucoup plus ! Je n'oublie pas cette fic, au contraire, disons que je la range pour l'embellir après lol. Je vais donc plutôt me consacrer à mon autre fic, à continuer _DAN_ qui me tient à coeur et qui est malheureusement passé au second plan, faute de temps et d'inspiration et à me remettre à mes One shot chéris que j'adore ... Voilà, désolé mais je vous promets que la suite arrivera bientôt ! Bisousss, Lila Flow

Titre : Sang de Bourbe ? Mais pas trop …

Résumé : « Drago, Je suis une Sang de Bourbe » « Parce que Sang de Bourbe et Sang Pur ne font pas bon ménage ? Je sais ... Tu es une Sang de Bourbe, mais pas trop ... »

Rating : PG (pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça deviendra ...)

Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, Bonne lecture

* * *

**Prologue: Retour à Poudlard**

* * *

Le Poudlard Express arrivait à destination... Un petit nuage de fumée s'éleva du train. Une nuée d'élèves descendirent alors. C'était la dernière année de Harry, Ron et Hermione, leur septième année en tout. Ils avaient passé de bonnes vacances ...

Les vacances d'Hermione avaient été enrichissantes, passionnantes, et tellement palpitantes ... Oui, vous m'avez très bien suivie ... Elle a encore passé tout son été, c'est à dire les deux mois et quelques, jusqu'à la dernière petite heure possible à réviser, elle avait lu tous les livres du programme de cette année, dans toutes les matières ... Elle aurait bien voulu lire les matières qu'elle n'avait pas pris comme spécialité, mais il lui fallait quand même dormir ... Son bon sens, plutôt que sa raison, lui a dit qu'il valait mieux dormir ... Outre son emploi du temps chargé, Mlle Granger avait depuis quelque temps grandi, et grand bien pour elleavait pris quelques formes, juste là ou il fallait ... Elle était à présent une belle jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge, et allait sans nul doute en faire craquer plus d'un ... Ses long cheveux bruns, avait toujours autant de volume, mais sa coiffure était plus stylisée (lol, j'imagine le dégât quand même ...), ses grand yeux noisettes faisait ressortir ses pommettes saillantes etune jolie bouche, qui malheureusement reprenait bien vite sa moue de Miss Je Sais Tout dès qu'elle franchissait le Hall de Poudlard ... Hermione, avait donc évolué physiquement mais, notre petite Mione avait encore beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour devenir la grande séductrice de Poudlard qu'elle rêvait secrètement de devenir ...

Ron avait passé d'excellentes vacances, enfin, le terme excellent était peut être à revoir quand on sait que Monsieur Weasley a passé son été à dégommer des gnomes de son jardin ... Après avoir vu, le tableau, peu reluisant, de Ronald, dans l'effort, en train de dégnomer un gnome puant de la terre, de le voir transpirer et suer, on pouvait relativiser sur le terme de vacances ... En effet, pour Ginny, voir ce spectacle, l'avait plutôt horrifié, et on comprendra facilement, qu'elle ait cru bon de se cloîtrer dans sa chambre pour le reste des vacances ... Quand à Ron, il arrivait à l'école de sorcellerie plus épuisé qu'il n'en était parti ... « Tu parles de vacances », n'avait pas arrêté de répéter, répéter, et encore répéter Ron à ses amis durant le trajet dans le Poudlard Express ...

Et Harry avait passé la moitié des vacances enfermé dans sa chambre chez les Dursley, à s'ennuyer, à supporter Vernon son oncle, la mégère sa tante, et son abruti de cousin, Dudley. Il avait ensuite passé une semaine au Terrier, il était content de retrouver son meilleur ami, et la famille Weasley, mais il s'est vite ennuyé de voir Ron s'épuiser à la tâche ... Et en tant que Survivant, Monsieur Potter ne s'est pas proposé d'aider Ron pour le dégnomage ... Et on appelle ça un ami ? Pffff, dégonflé oui ! Il a alors loué une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, car, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très pauvre, il peut bien se permettre quelques incartades ci et là ... Eh, bien qu'économe il soit ... dépensier il est aussi ... (regard sceptique du narrateur) et y a terminé l'été. Il passait son temps sur le chemin de Traverse, ou, disons le plus simplement dans le magasin de Quidditch ... Harry Potter ? N'avoir qu'un seul passe temps ? Non, bien sur que non vous dira t'on ... Il ne passe que 16 h 35 et 47 secondes par jour dans ce magasin ... Et bien oui, à chacun son petit rituel .  
Bref, les vacances d'Harry furent passables, voire même exécrables pour les fans qui le suivaient partout ...

Il n'avait rien avoir avec le héros qu'il était censé être ... Vous croyez trouver le Survivant, l'homme aux mille talents, l'être généreux et bon, l'Homme Parfait ? Et bien vous trouver, Harry, fainéant, bon à rien, bon à regarder un balai trois heures d'affilée ... Oh, si, on peut dire qu'il a l'âme généreuse, sur une semaine, vous l'avez vu une fois donner une noise à un pauvre SDF sur le chemin de traverse ... Votre coeur n'a alors fait qu'un tour, quand vous avez vu cet élan de bonté venu de votre bien aimé ... Mais ne dit on pas qu'il y a un juste retour des choses lorsque vous lui avez demandé un autographe, et que, alors que vous les croyiez si bon, si pur, si candide et naïf, il vous a répondu ironiquement :

« Avec ta tête, tu devrais plutôt aller à Toilettou pour chien, tu ressembles à un Bulldog ... Allez toutou, va retrouver ton maître, les Grandes Personnes telles que moi n'en ont rien à faire des vulgaires pions comme toi ... »

Choquées, vous vous êtes offusqués et êtes partis dans un torrent de larmes ... Séchez les, il n'en vaut pas la peine ... Vous pourrez prendre votre revanche quand il récurera les fonds des chaudrons de Rogue lorsqu'il aura encore pris une retenue, que à présent, vous trouverez justifiée !

Après cette "charmante" histoire d'une fan incontestée du Survivant, replongeons nous dans l'histoire de ces trois héros …

'oOo'

Ils se retrouvaient enfin à l'école de sorcellerie, leur seconde maison. Harry marchait, il regardait, amusé, Ron et Hermione se disputer derrière lui. Ils venaient d'arriver il y a 5 minutes à Poudlard, et ils étaient déjà occupés à se crier dessus. Tout à coup, Harry bouscula sans le faire exprès un autre élève. Celui-ci se retourna, visiblement énervé, quelque peu irrité et en colère. Harry reconnut tout de suite à qui appartenait ses yeux bleus-gris qui lui lançaient des éclairs, son regard était froid, menaçant.

« Tiens, voilà Saint Potter ! Passé de bonnes vacances chez tes moldus ? demanda-t-il avec dédain.

Ferme-la Malefoy ! répondit Harry.

Ah ! Le serpent à lunettes est de mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois, dit Malefoy à l'intention de ses acolytes Crabbe et Goyle.

Si il y a bien un serpent ici, c'est bien toi ! répliqua Ron.

Eh, Crabbe, Goyle... Arrête de te goinfrer Goyle, ça vaut le coup, voilà la face de belette, Weasley en personne ! La prochaine fois, tu ferais bien te t'acheter un cerveau ! Oh, mais j'oubliais, tu as déjà du mal à t'acheter une robe de sorcier décente ! »

En effet, la robe de Ron était quelque peu dérangeante. Elle lui arrivait au dessus des mollets, dévoilant les jambes de Ron, non pas qu'elles soient laides, mais plutôt légèrement poilues ...

« On pourrait presque te confondre avec un chimpanzé Weasley ! »

Hermione, fière et surtout en colère ne perdit pas une minute pour sermonner cet arrogant sang pur !

Drago ! Je te signale que je suis préfète. Alors tu as intérêt à ne pas faire comme les années précédentes ! répondit Hermione »

Drago regarda mauvaisement Hermione, et de son sourire en coin, il tourna lentement entre ses doigts une insigne dorée.

« Tu as l'air d'oublier, Miss-Je-sais-tout, que moi aussi je suis préfet... »

Ce fut une claque pour Hermione, elle ne répondit qu'un inaudible « mouais » en baissant les yeux. Elle ressentait une sensation bizarre, elle avait imaginé Drago comme son égal et ça lui avait chamboulé ses pensées, et pas seulement ses pensées ...

Drago aussi ressentit ce malaise chez Hermione, et ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passait. Il se contenta alors de son sourire narquois, froid et ironique. Mais cela le travaillait quand même, il se demandait s'il n'était pas aussi stupide que Goyle et Crabbe en ne comprenant pas la situation parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de cette sang de bourbe ... Ceux-ci se tenaient tout droit derrière Drago et le regardaient d'un air hébété et vide .  
Le même regard de stupidité pure qu'ils avaient les années précédentes, et qu'ils auraient certainement toute leurs vie.

« Ad Vitam Eternam », Drago se retourna vers eux et soupira.

« Qu'est ce que je fais avec ces deux gros lards... » se demanda t-il... « Heureusement que leur conversation ne me gène pas ... »

Il se retourna alors vers Hermione et crut voir ses yeux briller. Elle releva la tête, décidée à être fière. Elle murmura quelque chose que seul Drago entendit, et repartit vers le hall du château. Drago resta interdit plusieurs minutes et se demanda si il avait bien entendu ce que Hermione lui avait dit... « Non d'une bête à scroutt ! Je me mets à l'appeler par son prénom... Pfff, cette sang de bourbe ne m'aura pas ... »

Mc Gonagall arriva alors vers Malefoy.

« Mr Malefoy, on attend plus que vous ! Lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Ouais, c'est bon... j'arrive

Voyons Malefoy ! »

Mc Gonagall rentra alors dans le hall et se dirigea dans la grande salle suivie par un Drago plongé dans ses pensées .

Drago entra dans la salle qui était majestueusement décorée pour cette nouvelle rentrée. Derrière la table des professeurs se trouvait un grand drapeau dont les couleurs de toutes les maisons formaient un dégradé. De nombreuses bougies flottaient dans les airs grâce au professeur Flitwick. Les bougies qui flottaient sur la table de Serdaigle étaient bleues et leur flammes de couleurs blanches, celles de Serpentard de couleurs vertes et argentées. Les Gryffondors regardaient leurs bougies rouges et or flotter, et celles des Poufsouffle étaient noires et jaune vif. Les 4 tables des élèves étaient joliment décorées de mets succulents ...

Le professeur Dumbledore regardait tous les élèves s'asseoir et discuter bruyamment, un sourire aux lèvres quand Rogue entra en claquant la porte. Il marcha vers la table des professeurs, non sans jeter un regard noir aux Gryffondors, et surtout à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Neville, apeuré de voir son professeur de potion, renversa tous les verres qui étaient sa portée, sous les regards exaspérés des autres élèves. Rogue s'avança vers Dumbledore, portant son éternelle cape noire. Il murmura quelque chose au directeur de Poudlard, qui lança alors à Mc Gonagall un regard appuyé. Il se leva et réclama le silence.

« Bonjour chers élèves et nouveaux élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard ! Hélas, cette rentrée ne sera pas comme les autres et nous avons eu quelques problèmes. En conséquence, il n'y aura aucune répartition aujourd'hui... Bon appétit ! »

Tous les élèves se regardèrent, étonnés. Harry, Ron et Hermione soupçonnaient quelque chose, sans vraiment savoir quoi. Ils n'en parlèrent pas trop, mais Harry regarda Dumbledore pour essayer de deviner ce qui se passait réellement. Sans succès.

Les élèves furent placés dans les différents dortoirs par ordre alphabétique.

Hermione, qui devait rejoindre ses appartements alla dire au revoir à ses deux compères.

« Hermione, si ce serpent de Malefoy te fait du mal, je te jure Harry et ...

Oui, je sais, je sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais très bien me défendre ! Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis la meilleure élève de cette école ? »

Ron et Harry roulèrent des yeux devant cette marque de modestie de la part de la jeune fille ...

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien ! Et puis, s'il tente quelque chose, il aura mon pied où je pense ... murmura t'elle en faisant un clin d'oeil aux jeunes garçons »

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle s'éclipsa vers ses appartements, un mince sourire éblouissant son visage ...

'oOo'

« Mon amour, Draconichounet ... Promet moi que tu seras fidèle, et ne laisse pas cette affreuse Sang de Bourbe te toucher ...

Tssss, tu as fini avec tes jérémiades Pansy ? Je ne risquerais pas de la toucher, et toi, tu n'as pas intérêt de ME toucher non plus ... Je me demande même si c'est du sang pur qui coule dans tes veines, tu es si naïve. Idiote ! Tu crois peut être que j'accepterais un jour que tu me touches ?

Mais Drago ... je t'aime moi ...

Ben pas moi, alors du vent ! »

Drago s'enfuit presque sous les assauts de Pansy, un curieux sourire au visage, en pensant à ce qui l'attendait dans quelques instants ...

'oOo'

Il arriva au même moment qu'Hermione. Ils se trouvaient au troisième étage, devant le tableau de la fille aux marguerites ...

Ils prononcèrent le mot de passe en même temps

_« Licorne argentée »  
_  
Drago entra le premier, laissant Hermione devant le tableau ouvert ...

« Merci de ta galanterie ... murmura t'elle pour elle même en entrant dans la salle ...

J'ai entendu Granger ...

Mais ça t'était destiné ... »

Drago se contenta de lui sourire mauvaisement, et ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour admirer la pièce. C'était une pièce chaleureuse, un petit canapé et deux fauteuils étaient disposés près de la cheminée ... Un petit feu crépitait, donnant une atmosphère calme et mystérieuse à la pièce. Une petite table, s'accordant à la cheminée, se trouvait près des fauteuils ... De l'autre côté de la pièce, des milliers de livres semblaient posés sur une étagère ... Hermione sourit à cette vision et se dit que peut être elle ne s'ennuierait pas cette année ... Drago surprit ce sourire de la part d'Hermione, et en profita pour noter l'aspect velouté de son visage, la clarté de ses yeux noisettes qui brillaient devant ces livres ... Ils continuèrent leur inspection et se séparèrent pour entrer dans leur chambre ... D'un commun accord silencieux, ils savaient que leur chambre resterait la seule pièce où l'autre ne rentrerait pas ... Du moins, pas pour l'instant ...

La chambre d'Hermine, aux couleurs de Gryffondor était chaleureuse, agréable ... La jeune fille se mit à penser que celle de Drago devait être froide ... Quand à Drago, il ne fut pas surprit de découvrir sa chambre, aux couleurs _bleues pales et noires_ ... Seul son lit possédait une mince couverture verte et argentée.

Tous les deux semblaient penser qu'une certaine routines'installerait entre eux, faite de mots durs, d'insultes, et d'ignorance ... Leur relation ne serait ni amicale, ni amoureuse, ils se vouaient simplement une haine féroce, mais qui a dit que la haine ne mène jamais à l'amour ? Et que feront-ils, si un jour l'amour frappait à leur porte ?

* * *

Voili, Voilou ... Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? S'il vous plait, laissez moi une tite review ... Et encore désolé pour l'interruption de cette fic si jamais ça interesse quelqu'un !

Bisous

**Lila Flow**


End file.
